Ancient History
by z5k1x0xk155
Summary: An Ancient Evil has been resurrected from it's firey grave, and has gone to the Hellmouth to Destroy the world. When the Scoobies find out, they try to find out how to destroy it, but the only way, is the most dangerous way.......
1. Discoveries

Prologe  
  
**The Pits of Hell**  
  
_Draven stood above three ancient ever burning flames, and he was holding a scroll. He unravled the scroll, and looked at the words, and read:  
"The three of Power  
One of Death  
One of Hatered  
One of Chaos  
Each banned to the pits of Hell  
In eternal flames burning  
Let them awaken, and finish what was once begun."  
The flames disappeared, and from them stepped three ancients powers, The Titans. The strongest looking Titan looked Draven up and down then shot his hand out making Draven burst into flames. Then he looked at his fellow God, and Goddess, then each of them disappeared in flames, and in a dark place where praying people were, each of the men shot their hands out and made the people burst into flames, while the women danced to the screams of the innocent people. _

**Summers House**  
  
Buffy Summers shot up in bed, with sweat dripping down her face. She looked around her room, then pushed her golden hair from her face, while wiping her forehead.  
She pulled her covers down, and put her small feet into a green bunny slippers, then exited her room, and went into her kitchen for a drink of water, while on her way back up she remembered the dream, but when she got back into her bed, she blocked it out of her head.  
Then a bit later she fell back to sleep. **Next Morning**  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
"ugh!" Buffy opened her eyes, and rubbed then groggily, then shot her hand out and pressed snooze on her alarm clock.  
Then she layed back down in her bed, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about her dream last night.  
Then remembering how vivid it was, she got up out of bed, and threw on a tee-shirt, jean, socks, and sneakers, then went downstairs to the kitchen.  
Going over to her fridge she seen a note from her Mom, it said,  
_Buffy,  
  
Dawn and I went to the supermarket to go shopping.  
Be back soon. And while we're gone could you turn the oven on at 10:00, dinners in it?  
  
Mom_  
  
Buffy put the note down, and looked at the clock, it was 10:39. Buffy rolled her eyes, and turned the oven on.  
Then she poured a glass of orange juice, and went into the living room, and turned on the Tv, and watched the news.  
  
Then hearing about some a Church in La catching fire after all the people in it were burned to death.  
Buffy remember her dream, and shot up so fast she knocked over her orange juice.  
Buffy picked up her phone and dialed Giles' number, waiting for him to pick up. Giles House 

Giles was in the Kitchen drinking Coffee, when the phone rang, he picked it up, and said, "Hello?"

Then in his ear he heard Buffy say, "Hey Giles, can you come down to the Magic Box, and call all the scoobies, for a Scooby meeting?"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Buffy hung up, and then Giles hung up, and called all the other scoobies, then headed down to the Magic Box.

_**Note from Author:**_

_**Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise!**_


	2. The Scooby Meeting Part 1

Buffy walked into the Magic Box to find all the Scoobies sitting at the table waiting for her. She smiled at them, and said, "Hi" and got a mass of

"Hey!"

"Hi"

"Morning"

"What's up?"

"Hello"

Buffy smiled at the answers, and then sat down next to Willow, and Xander.

Xander looked at Buffy, and asked, "So Buff what was so urgent we had to come for a Scooby meeting.

"Well I had this dream last night, and these three powerful people came out of fire, and then went to a church, and started burning people, and this morning on the news a church in LA was burned to the ground after all the people inside were burned to death. And I think it was telling my something, like this is our new big baddie!"

Willow furrowed her brows, and then said, "I watched it to, I didn't think it was anything supernatural................do you think we should call Angel and ask him?"

"No, least not yet, not till were completely sure, we don't want to raise superstitions, they might not have anything to do with each other."

"Right, but do you think someone should go and inspect the church? There just might be an answer there."

"Ok, Willow how about you and Tara go, and Xander, Anya, Giles, and me will stay here, and look up some info."

"Ok, we'll go down for the day, ok?"

"Yeah"

"Lets go Tara"

"Ok, bye buffy, bye Xander, bye Anya, bye Mr. Giles."

"Bye Buffy, bye guys"

The rest of the scoobies in unison,

"Bye Willow, bye Tara."

Willow, and Tara walk out of shop.

Buffy looks at rest of Gang, and says,

"I was able to get a good look at the risen people, there were two men, and a women, and each had dark brown hair, and were wearing ancient looking clothes. Like a God, or something."

Giles' eyes widened, and he said,

"Gods! Of course!"

"What is it Giles!"

"The Titans!"

"The Titans?"

"Three Ancient Gods, well for the Woman, Goddess. They were sentence to the Pits of Hell by Athena, Aphrodite, and Gaia."

"Ok, well why don't we just summon Athena, Aphrodite, and Gaia, and have them do what they did before!"

"That's impossible"

"Why?"

"They don't exist anymore"

"Oh"

"But maybe we can find another way."

"Ok! Lets hit the books! Everyone grab a book and start looking!"

Xander, Anya, and Buffy all reach for a book.

"Wait!"

They stop, and Xander says,

"What?"

"You can't just look in any old book we have to look in the Ancient Greek books"

Buffy looks confused, and says,

"We have books like that?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

Giles goes in back room, and comes out with 5 books on Ancient Greek Gods, and Goddesses, and Spells.

"Here"

Xander's eyes widen, and he exclaims,

"Holy Macaroni! Giles you expect us to read all these!"

"Yes" Giles picks up a book.

"God"

Everyone picks up a book, and begins to read.


	3. Scooby Meeting Part 2

11 Hours later........

"Oh dear Lord!"

Buffy, Xander, Anya, and Dawn(who was doing her homework) looked up at Giles.

Buffy raise her eyebrows, and said,

"What Giles?"

"We can't..."

"Can't what?"

Everyone looked over at Willow, and Tara who finally came back from LA.

Willow walks over holding Tara's hand, and says,

"It's definantly supernatural, there not remains of a person, and the way the place was burnt, and I even found these foot prints in human dust remains, like someone walked over them."

"The goddess was dancing on them"

Everyone looks at Buffy.

Giles says,

"What do you mean?"

"While the gods burned the people the goddess danced."

"oh"

Willow asks,

"So Giles what can't we do?"

Buffy says,

"Yeah Giles."

"The only way to sentenced them to the pits of Hell is too dangerous"

"Giles....."

"No Buffy"

"My middle name is dangerous."

"Buffy............."

"Giles I'm the Slayer"

"Fine"

"Thank you.................so?"

"The three goddesses who sentenced them can come back."

"How?"

"Through The Slayer, The Key, and The Witch"

"So that means Me, Dawn, and Willow?"

"Yes"

"Cool!"

Everyone looks at Dawn, who says quietly,

"What? Can't be excited about being turned into a Goddess?"

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Giles says,

"But its too dangerous."

Buffy says,

"Giles we have to"

"But........"

"No buts"

"If you three get killed."

"GILES!" Buffy, Dawn, and Willow said in unison.

"Hold on"

Giles gets up, and takes a ancient stone bottle off the shelf, and opens it, and says an incatation.

Some vapory stuff comes out, and shoots at Buffy, Dawn, and Willow.

After all the stuff is gone Buffy, Dawn, and Willow are standing dressed in ancient Goddess clothes.


	4. Authors Note

Buffy is the Goddess of War: Athena: She has a Triton, and can shoot a powerful light beam out of it, and she can use the Triton to go different places, with or without passengers, and she can also bring things to herself.

Dawn is the Goddess of Love: Aphrodite: She can see the future, know what people are thinking, and fly.

Willow is the Goddess of Earth: Gaia: She can change the weather, freeze time, and blow up things.


End file.
